Long Live the King
by Twilight-Falls
Summary: Aizen, equipped with the King's Key is on the verge of victory! However, as this isn't an angst fic, something must happen! Surely...


_Yay for oneshots! Hope you enjoy this, I definitely enjoyed writing it, although I think I'm gonna need to start writing nonBleach stories soon… Just can never think of any good, short ones. If any of you can think of a oneshot that you'd like to read, preferably Doctor Who, then feel free to review with the idea, and if it's a fandom and an idea that I like, I'll write it for you, and dedicate it to you. Oh, and anything you dont understand, there's probably a note about it at the bottom. Check it out, and if you're still confused, review and I'll explain it to you.  
_

_This story is dedicated to Revenial, because as far as I can remember, I came up with this story when hanging out with you :)_

* * *

Aizen smirked as he surveyed the scene around him with pride. His centuries long ambitions had finally been completed. Looking back, it all now seemed worth it as the threads of the different plans came together in this glorious tapestry of his triumph. True, there had been a worrying moment when Soul Society had somehow discovered his plan to use the area of Karakura town to re-manufacture the King's Key, and had thwarted him at the last moment. He had put decades into preparing that area, soaking it in reiatsu so it would become so rich. Still, that turned out to be only a temporary glitch. His faithful lieutenant, Ichimaru Gin had made a casual comment that reminded him of the Blanks within the Severing World. He was able to alter the process slightly so that they became compatible with it. His eyes fell on Ichimaru and his mouth quirked into a slight smirk. This was his greatest triumph; twisting the kind, naïve Gin into the heartless, faithful servant he had become.

Closing his eyes, Aizen reveled in the sounds of fighting and chaos from all around. The entire of his Arrancar army and those Hollow who would trust him to not lead them into a trap had been let loose on Soul Society, partly as a distraction, but also for his own entertainment. All of the lower level Shinigami were spread throughout Soul Society, trying to protect the souls living there, and to prevent too much damage. Meanwhile, Aizen had walked, virtually unresisted through the various gates and security precautions in place, the King's Key that he currently held opening doors automatically. The Privaron Espada had surrounded the group and engaged in battle any that looked as through they were going to halt him. Finally, they had arrived in the very centre of Seireitei.

Seireitei was set in the heart of Soul Society, a circle within a circle. Although some people thought that the Council of 46 was set in the middle of Seireitei, if one were to work out the exact centre, it would be this patch of ground. It was never used for anything, and none ever went there. It was thirty three feet wide, and circular. The only thing there was grass. Now it became the pinnacle of Aizen's triumph and the site of the Shinigami's despair. It was surrounded by a path, on which all the Shinigami who weren't needed in the defense of Soul Society had gathered. The Espada were ringed around the edge of the grassy area, using the technique that Aizen had designed them for. It was a barrier technique that kept out even Yoruichi and Urahara, and could only be broken by one of the Espada willingly choosing to drop it. Aizen surveyed the panicked actions of the Shinigami with amusement as they tried desperately to break through the barrier and stop him. There was no way for them to get in. Each of the Espada was bred to be so totally loyal to him that there was more chance of his puppet, Gin betraying him than there was of one of them doing so.

With barely restrained glee, Aizen lifted up the King's Key, which was made of a single crystal and was intricately crafted into a delicate shape, which bore only a vague resemblance of a key. He poured into it his reiatsu, and watched as it seemingly melted away from his hands and into the ground, which glowed a silvery yellow. From the centre of the circle of light, a shape started to rise. Aizen realised it was a plinth made of the same crystal as the Key had been. It finished rising, and most of the glow faded away, and Aizen saw that there was a crown at the top of the plinth, that was also made of crystal, but it radiated power, and there was still some of the glow retained deep within it. His eyes widened greedily as he recognized it as the elusive Crown of the King, which granted sovereignty of Soul Society to the one who wore it.

Almost reverently, Aizen reached out and took the crown, lifting it high over his head, so that the assembled Shinigami could both see and recognize it, before placing it on his head. The despair of the Shinigami was almost tangible for the split second before the crown exploded in a shower of gold and silver sparks. In that moment of confusion, Aizen felt a sharp pain in his chest, and looked down to see a shining blade through his ribs. The blade was withdrawn and he turned slowly to face the traitor, bringing up his hand to the wound, attempting to staunch the blood, only to fail as he realised that the Key had taken almost all of his reiatsu. His eyes widened at what he saw. The barrier was dropped, courtesy of Grimmjow, who stood alongside Tousen and the leader of the traitorous trio – Ichimaru Gin. The silver haired man was grinning at him, his blood-stained Shinsou still pointed at Aizen. However, the thing that most shocked Aizen was the Crown of the King, which had somehow materialized on Gin's head and was radiant in the sun.

"Yara, yara. Even wit' my help, I never thought ya'd get this far. Still, not quite good 'nough, _Aizen-taicho._" Realization flooded Aizen as he gasped harshly and coughed up blood. "Now, ya die. After all, there can only be one King, an' I don' like bein' challenged." He gestured to Tousen and Grimmjow, who made quick work of dispatching the former captain, bereft of his Kido, and his illusions voided by the authority of the King. Meanwhile, that selfsame King of Soul Society turned to the assembled Shinigami who, along with the Espada were shocked into inactivity. Suddenly, there was movement as one Shinigami fought their way through the crowd and flung themselves at him. He caught her, laughing.

"It's all over now, my Ran-chan. We won!" The strawberry-blonde hit him.

"Idiot! I never doubted that! I just missed you!" Gin smirked at her.

"Well, if you had held on…" They were distracted by sudden movement, as the Third Squad mobilized. The next second, each Espada was surrounded by at least three Third Squad members, each with their sword out and ready to do battle. Kira Izuru flashed stepped in front of Gin, and knelt.

"Your majesty, what are your orders?" Gin's grin increased.

"Ah, so ya did know all along. Thought ya might've, Izuru." He looked up to the sky and gave a piercing whistle. The next second, the circle of grass was filled with figures clothed in silver and black versions of the normal Shinigami's attire. They bowed to Gin instantly. "Ah, my faithful Zero Squad. Ya know what ya need ta do" The elite division devoted to the protection of the royal family (and therefore sometimes called the Royal Guard) rose as one, and dispersed, each intent on a different area of Soul Society, to slay the Hollow and support the Shinigami there. Ten remained, nine to remove the Espada, except for Grimmjow, and one, the leader of the division, who stood next to Kira. Gin yawned.

"Okay! Time ta go home now." The Shinigami immediately were shook out of their stupor, and started asking him questions. He waved dismissively. "Ask on of the Zeroes, if ya really wanna know. I'm tired… foiling plots of ya life and position is tiring, ya know?" He said, turning to Rangiku, who smiled and nodded wryly. "Well then, come on Ran-chan. I think we had some sake still in the palace…" The two turned and walked off, discussing whether or not Rangiku had in fact finished all of the sake before they left the palace over one hundred years ago, and if any that was left would still be safe to drink. Kira and the leader of the Zero Division remained to bar the way of the confused and irritated Shinigami. The leader of the Zeroes decided that something would have to be explained.

"Ichimaru-dono received rumours over one hundred years ago that there was someone in Soul Society who was plotting against him. He chose not to leave it to develop, and either fail, or for the traitor to be revealed and dealt with accordingly, as we advised. He declared that as he was bored, he would infiltrate the ranks of the traitor and find out for himself. Matsumoto-hime, his Queen, decided that she could not face that time alone, and that her presence would be needed to prevent his boredom from destroying Seireitei, so she accompanied him. That is all you need to know for now, except that there are still Hollow and Arrancar in Soul Society, and it is your duty, as it is ours, to exterminate them." The leader of the Royal Guard looked at them all sternly, and those captains and lieutenants present, decided to follow his instructions, even if only to find a way to distract themselves from the idea that Ichimaru Gin was their superior and monarch. Kira grinned as he watched them go, and signaled to his squad.

"I believe Ichimaru-taicho is holding a party to celebrate his return. Parties need guest, and I'm sure you all want to meet him again." He raised an eyebrow and his squad cheered as he turned to the leader of the Royal Guard, who smiled slightly.

"I will lead you there. After all, you all trusted Ichimaru-dono through it all." Third Squad followed willingly, leaving behind them the scene of Aizen's crushing defeat and his mangled body.

* * *

_Well? What did you think? The idea amused me, but I had no idea really how to end it, so I hope the ending came out alright. Yes, this is the THIRD update today! Yes, I AM ill (though just a cold) and yes, don't expect this feat to be repeated again any time soon._

_Notes - **Blanks** are from the Bleach movie 'Memories of Nobody'. They're basically like normal souls, but they have no memory of their past life, and no personality or anything. **Zero Division** is mentioned in the manga, in the 'Turn Back the Pendulum' mini-series as the protectors of the royal family. **Dono** as a suffix means 'lord', and **hime** means princess - I didn't know what other suffixes to use, and I think those ones work quite well.  
_

_PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! Virtual cookies to all reviewers Oh, and if you liked this, feel free to go and read any of my other fics, just don't read Chaos. It's rubbish, and I just haven't got round to taking it down/reworking it._


End file.
